1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for use with circular-type saws and, in particular, to an adapter that allows axial or radial incisions to be made in any metallic or non-metallic material that is utilized to cover power, control or communication cables.
2. Description of Related Art
When working with power, control or communication cables, it is frequently necessary for utility workmen or technicians to gain access to conducting wires within the protective outer shell or jacket of the cable without actually severing the cable. Such situations arise when it is desired to perform fault isolation of cable networks, insert additional conducting wires in the cable, or perform modifications to existing cable networks, such as the installation of monitoring equipment, meters, etc. Typically, the cable shell or jacket is non-metallic, such as polystyrene or plastic. Metal cable shells or jackets, however, are also utilized, especially in industrial settings. Some cable shells or jackets have outer surfaces comprised of circular or spiral corrugations.
Electrical circular-type saws are typically utilized to make the required axial (longitudinal) or radial (circumferential) incisions or slits in the cable shell or jacket. It has been found, however, that it is difficult to keep the circular-type saw correctly positioned on the outer surface of the cable or jacket while making the axial or radial incisions. Such difficulty has resulted in: (1) unnecessary damage to the outer surface of the cable shell or jacket, (2) jagged edges bordering the incision, (3) incisions of the wrong dimensions, and (4) damage to the inner conducting wires.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adapter for use with circular-type saws that will allow the user to easily keep the saw positioned on the cable shell or jacket at the desired location.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adapter for use with circular-type saws that provide for saw-blade depth adjustment, thereby allowing the user of the saw to make incisions of varying depth within the material comprising the cable shell or jacket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adapter for use with circular-type saws that can be readily removed to allow the user of the saw to cut flat stock.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adapter for use with circular-type saws that provides for a precise and controlled cutting operation in both an axial (longitudinal) and radial (circumferential) direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adapter for use with circular-type saws that provides a smooth and continuous motion of the saw as it moves across the surface of cables having circular or spiral corrugations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adapter that can be adapted to portable circular-type saws.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new an improved adapter for use with circular-type saws that is of very simple construction and manufacturable at a reasonable cost.